


Espresso-Flavoured Walls

by Thrysce (booooooooof)



Category: Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: M/M, because that's where it all started baby, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booooooooof/pseuds/Thrysce
Summary: Stefon doesn't know why Seth comes HERE instead of getting the better tasting stuff across the street.





	Espresso-Flavoured Walls

Stefon’s favourite customer was in line and it made the two hour rush just ten minutes ago seem almost worth it. It was like blue-eyed, gorgeous Seth knew the perfect time to avoid the mass exodus of workers from the towers of buildings all around them. Normally Stefon didn’t mind the rushes, they made his shift go by a lot quicker. But he’d spent way too much time at Twice last night and he was really feeling it today. Those carnival barkers really knew how to party.  
  
Seth ordered his regular Americano and Stefon tried his best not to get lost in his eyes.  
  
“How are you today, Stefon?”  
  
“The same,” Stefon breathed out and typed Seth’s order into the machine. He used his own discount code but never told Seth that he did.  
  
“Do you live around here?” Seth asked because he’s cute and always makes Stefon feel like he’s important or something.  
  
“I live on the lower, _lower_ East side,” Stefon replied.  
  
Seth laughed and Stefon figured it was probably because he’d been there.  
  
There was something that had been bothering Stefon and usually he could hold his curiosity in check, but today he was too tired to think about a filter.  
  
“Did you know you can get better coffee from the place across the street?” he said.  
  
“But then I wouldn’t get it from _you_ ,” Seth replied immediately.  
  
It was an answer perfectly in line with this thing they do, it’s like flirting but not nearly as forward as Stefon would normally be if this was a club and not his place of work.  
  
“That _would_ be a tragedy,” Stefon decided.  
  
“Absolutely,” Seth smiled.  
  
Stefon handed him his Americano and said, “So when are we going to take this relationship outside these espresso-flavoured walls?” because he was still sort of out of it and sometimes he was pretty sure Seth was into him.  
  
“See? That wit’s why I’m a loyal customer,” Seth winked and then headed for the door.  
  
Stefon watched him go with the subtly of a tiger on E. Sometimes he was pretty sure that Seth was into him, and then sometimes he wasn’t sure at all.  
  
  
“So what do you do, Seth?” Stefon asked the next day.  
  
Seth hummed, “I work in television.”  
  
Stefon nodded, that wasn’t surprising, Seth and literally every other customer in here. He supposed he should have guessed that since they _were_ in the heart of Manhattan. Everyone was either in television, theatre, or a tourist.  
  
“Do you watch TV, Stefon?” Seth asked and seemed to be fishing for something, a certain answer maybe, but Stefon had no idea what.  
  
“Sometimes,” Stefon shrugged, “I’m usually too busy. Sleep, work, club.”  
  
Seth perked up a little, “What club?”  
  
Stefon was in the middle of steaming milk, “All of them.”  
  
Seth laughed and Stefon loved it when he did that.  
  
“Which one is your favourite then?” Seth asked.  
  
Stefon hummed in thought, “I don’t know. _Taste_ is pretty good. It has like ice sculptures, winos, and Germfs.”  
  
Seth blinked, “Germfs?”  
  
“German Smurfs.”  
  
Seth’s eyes widened and he nodded like he understood. Stefon knew he didn’t, but he thought it was cute.  
  
“You could come with me sometime,” Stefon said and winked over the latte machine.  
  
Seth laughed, “I’ll think about it.”  
  
Stefon hoped that he would.  
  
  
The next day Seth came in at his usual time, magically between rushes. Stefon didn’t even take his order because Wednesdays were always the same. Mid-week always called for extra espresso.  
  
“What did you do last night?” Seth said, leaning on the counter, “Back at Twice?”  
  
“No,” Stefon sighed, “DJ Baby Bok Choy wasn’t there, so I left and went to Trash.”  
  
Seth stares for a second before shaking his head, “Trash? Is that the name?”  
  
“Yes. It’s that place with Pierre the Muslim Elvis Impersonator.”  
  
Seth grinned at him, those perfect teeth made Stefon want to lean over the counter, “Oh _that_ place.”  
  
Stefon was shocked, “You know it?”  
  
Seth’s grin widened, “Nope.”  
  
Stefon gave him a pout but Seth kept smiling at him so it was hard to keep pouting.  
  
“You don’t go to clubs?” Stefon asked.  
  
Seth sighed, “No, I work most nights and when I’m not working, I like to relax.”  
  
Stefon tilted his head, “Clubs can be super relaxing.”  
  
“All that loud music and crowds of people?”  
  
“Only sometimes. Sometimes there’s slumber parties and human stuffed animals.”  
  
Seth blinked at him, “That sounds like a nightmare.”  
  
Stefon shrugged, he supposed those things weren’t for everybody.  
  
“Working every night sounds tough,” Stefon said. If they were discussing nightmares that was surely Stefon’s. If he could only go to daytime clubs (ew) because he had to work at night, he didn’t know what he would do.  
  
“Not when I get to see you first,” Seth said and Stefon was temporarily immobilized by his charm.  
  
  
“So I noticed that you never charge me full price,” Seth said casually one day. He was leaning against the counter. Stefon really liked it when he did that.  
  
“Oh, right. I didn’t think you’d notice,” Stefon said, trying to concentrate on not burning up because sometimes it really felt like Seth was flirting with him.  
  
“I did notice,” Seth grinned at him.  
  
“Is that why you come here instead of going across the street?”  
  
Seth gave him a look that nearly killed Stefon on the spot, “Nope.”  
  
Stefon swallowed and finished making the order.  
  
“What does your girlfriend do?” Stefon asked because sometimes he was a masochist.  
  
Seth frowned, “Why do you think I have a girlfriend?”  
  
Stefon shrugged, “Guys like you always have a girlfriend.”  
  
“Guys like me?”  
  
“Guys I find unreasonably attractive.”  
  
The flush that suddenly turned Seth’s face red made Stefon feel triumphant.  
  
“I - I don’t have a girlfriend,” Seth choked out and seemed to be having trouble making eye contact all of a sudden.  
  
The information made Stefon’s stomach fill with butterflies. This had never happened before. He wasn’t kidding when he said that all the guys he normally liked seemed to be committed to their heterosexual lifestyles. This was a first and Stefon actually wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now.  
  
The awkward silence between them was broken when a customer came into the store and gave them a weird look because they were just standing there.  
  
Stefon remembered to finish making Seth’s order and he slid it across the counter.  
  
Seth was still blushing. He took the cup. “Thanks, Stefon,” he said and they looked at each other for a moment that made Stefon feel all sorts of emotions. Then Seth left the cafe.  
  
Stefon reluctantly took the next order. “Wow, was that Seth Meyers?” the customer asked.  
  
“How do you know Seth?” Stefon asked, suddenly confused and kind of scared. Was he going to have to fight a stalker?  
  
The customer raised an eyebrow, “He’s famous. Like on TV and stuff.”  
  
Stefon frowned, was he? He could see that. Seth had the cheekbones for fame.  
  
“How do _you_ know him?” the customer asked.  
  
Stefon thought about it for a second, “I’m his future wife.”  
  
  
The next time Seth came in, Stefon was up front about what he’d learned. “So, I heard you’re famous? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Seth seemed lost for a second before sighing, “That’s awkward. What am I supposed to say? Hi, I’m Seth. I’m on TV.”  
  
“Yes. That.”  
  
Seth rolled his eyes, “It’s not a big deal.”  
  
“All these strangers like know who you are.”  
  
“Yeah, you didn’t think that was weird? You never noticed all the people who took selfies with me?”  
  
“I thought it was a _little_ weird but who wouldn’t want a picture of a guy who looks like he was built by gay scientists?”  
  
This made Seth laugh and luckily none of the awkwardness from before was present.  
  
“Well I can’t ask you out now, it’ll look like I’m using you for your fame.”  
  
“You didn’t even know I was famous until yesterday.”  
  
“But now I know I could use your name to get on the lists of all the hottest clubs.”  
  
“Is that what would happen?”  
  
“Yes, absolutely.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Seth’s smile made Stefon’s heart race.


End file.
